bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangels
"Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. The most fearsome wrath of Heaven." : —Oracle speaks to Rayne about Archangels Archangels are first, highest-ranking, and most powerful type/order of angelic being and chief angels of high rank, among the highest angels in the celestial hierarchy, who are highly favored and created by God that he created after Oracle, as only the Original Seraphim Angel is the only created being to predate them. The archangels possess incalculable power and answer directly and only to God and Oracle, although Death is more powerful than them, and are basically generals in Gods army, as they serve as the leaders and generals of the Heavenly Host with dominion over all lower angels as well as higher angels such as the Gate Keepers, Thrones, Virtues, Dominions, Malakhim, Principalities, Powers, and Cherubim. They are an elite warrior class often shown to be more magnificent and have two wings. They are louder, larger, and more powerful than regular angels. These angels are often named and can be thought of as God's favorite angels. Chief angels, they have authority over all other angels and possess powers and responsibilities that lesser angels do not. Being the oldest of the angels, archangels are at the top of the celestial hierarchy. Archangels are one of the classes of angels that were granted human bodies of their own to distinguish them from their lower brethren and to better allow them to perform their duties on earth. As such they resemble humans in all ways but for their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. They were created in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. The word "archangel" comes from the Greek word "archangelos", meaning "chief angel". In the biblical book of Daniel (12:1a), it is said, "At that time Michael, the great prince who protects your people, will arise. There will be a time of distress such as has not happened from the beginning of nations until then.", insinuiting that Michael (and other archangels) have the power of inducing distress, or having the powers to create distress as a secondary effect. Michael is God's mightiest but is also the most loyal and obedient warrior, Lucifer is, or was, God's most beautiful, beloved, and loved angel but also the most prideful and avaricious, Ariel was God’s most compassionate and earnest child and cares for humanity, Uriel was God’s brightest soldier but also the most impatient and funniest celestial, Sariel was God’s friendliest angel and the most cunning of angelic beings, Raphael is God's strongest healer and the most ruthless and imperious, and Gabriel is God's greatest messenger and the most mischievous and deceptive and is also one of the only two archangels who cares for humanity. History Early Life After creating the first first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, God eventually created his seven chief celestial beings whom he christened archangels. They were created in this explicit order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. They distinctively met and interacted with their father. In Heaven, Michael personally raised his little brother Lucifer, and accordingly, Lucifer took care of Gabriel, and showed him different tricks. The archangels also not only helped in the fight against the Turok-Hans, but led the armies of Heaven to fight them when they went into war with God's first beasts. Creation of Man Following the creation of mankind, God asked all his children to kneel before them. Although the other six archangels complied, Lucifer refused, and led a rebellion trying to overthrow God. Michael, on God's command, defeated Lucifer, and banished his brother out of Heaven and into Hell. Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel chose to side with God and Michael. However, Ariel eventually left. Powers and Abilities As the first and highest-ranking angels next to Oracle, the Archangels possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all angels, but at the second highest level, with increased strengths and powers commensurate with their rank. They are endowed with superior angelic abilities. Imbued with immense and unimaginable power by God, the Archangels are seven of the most powerful beings in all of creation. They are held in high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute". All archangels have tremendous power over other supernatural beings. God, Death, and Oracle are more powerful than them. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Archangels have a vast supply of power and can change reality and practically do and create almost anything out of thin air with barely any restriction. They can do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just thoughts. Having great power and dexterity, Archangels can easily overpower Cherubs, Powers, Principalities, Angels, Dominions, Virtues, and Gate Keepers and as well as Alphas, All Monsters, All Fairies, All Spirits, Top-Level Demons, Top-Level Pagan God Deities, Reapers, and Humans. *'Cosmic Awareness:' All Archangels have near-absolute knowledge and awareness of basically everything and possess a heightened awareness and perception of almost every event happening in the entire universe. *'Manifestation:' As the second highest class of angel, archangels have no need to possess humans, but were granted their own bodies. *'Immortality:' Archangels aren't underneath time (as they don't age or die from the passing of time), affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are some of the oldest things in all of Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but an Archangel blade can kill them and the weapons of Heaven working together mortally wound them. *'Angelic Possession:' By God's law, even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, with the vessel's consent. Unlike average angels, Archangels are highly particular about their vessels (even more so than average angels); any vessel that an Archangel such as Michael or Lucifer possesses that is not part of Cain and Abel's bloodline will burn up and deteriorate over time. It also seems that they cannot be expelled by the vessel's consent being revoked. In addition, Archangels can possess lower angels. Both Lucifer and Gabriel had refined his skills of possession to such an extent that they could possess higher angels as well, with the only exception being other archangels and Oracle. *'Sensory Synchrony:' Archangels can see and hear through the eyes of those who serve them. *'Swordsmanship:' As the second highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are skilled warriors and trained fighters. *'Holy White Light:' Being imbued with holy white light, they can generate this light as intense burning energy through their vessels' hands, and it is capable of blasting and destroying almost basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it, as Raphael could choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if he chose not to kill with it). *'Implosion Smiting:' Archangels can and have the ability to explode, or implode, any creature under them; such as other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans. Chuck describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. *'Invulnerability:' Archangels cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. Archangel blades can permanently kill them, and they can hurt eachother, and all of Heaven's weapons acting together can mortally wound, if not kill, Gabriel and Raphael. Lucifer experienced some pain when shot by the Colt, but completely recovered very quickly, and Raphael's vessel could be affected by Lot's Stone. *'Immunity:' Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that the Colt cannot kill, though it can still inflict pain upon him for a time. *'Superhuman Strength:' As the first, oldest, and highest-ranking celestial beings in all of God's creation, next to Oracle, and amongst the strongest celestial creatures in existence, Archangels are astronomically strong while within a vessel, and are the strongest of all angels and are counted among the most physically powerful beings in existence. They are physically among the strongest of angels and can exert or apply extreme amounts of force to people and objects. They can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, Oracle, Seraphs, War, Famine, Pestilence. Aside from that, Archangels are even much stronger than and are able to overpower all lesser, lower, and mid-level angels, cherubs, top-level monsters, spirits and humans. Dominions, malakhim, powers, and even cherubs are generally no match for an archangel unless in numbers, and they must gain some upper hand in battle to defeat an archangel. *'Super Stamina:' Archangels' vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. Unlike most angels (except for Seraphs), they don't get their power from Heaven, and as such, "falling" or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all. *'Telekinesis:' Archangels are mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Archangels have greater power and range with this than other beings. *'Teleportation:' Archangels are masters at teleportation; they can move in and out of a place instantly, and they have great speed and agility. They can transverse across the entire universe. *'Heightened Senses:' Archangels are gifted with heightened senses which allows them to hear every breathe, movement, and heartbeat. *'Telepathy:' Archangels can hear, read and feel/sense the thoughts and emotions of humans. Archangels who are bonded deeply can also read each others' thoughts and summon each other from across great distances. *'Wings:' Archangels can manifest their wings from their upper backs. **'Flight:' Their wings provide natural flight. **'Wing Shields:' Their wings are impenetrable and provide shielding from gunfire. They can wrap themselves in their wings and move through a hail of bullets unharmed. **'Wing Blades:' The feathers of their wings, if swung fast enough, can severe flesh and eviscerate their opponents. *'Empathy:' Archangels can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition:' Archangels can see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. *'Summoning/Banishing:' Archangels can summon and banish angels at their command. This was demonstrated by Michael. *'Memory Manipulation:' Archangels can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Shapeshifting:' Archangels can change form, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. *'Enhanced Reality Warping:' Like some Angels, Powers, and Cherubs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. Gabriel can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. *'Chronokinesis:' Archangels can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection:' Archangels can revive the deceased with a touch or thought without strain. *'Power Granting:' Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings. *'Supernatural Perception:' They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. *'Weather Manipulation:' Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents. *'Pyrokinesis:' Archangels can manipulate and generate fire. With it, they can incinerate almost anything. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. *'Cryokinesis:' Archangels can manipulate and generate ice. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to freeze onto a window just by breathing on it. *'Thermokinesis:' Archangels can alter the temperature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. *'Electrokinesis:' Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis:' Archangels can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis:' Archangels, by snapping or clicking their fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration:' If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight:' Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Sedation:' Michael used this to put Joyce Summers to sleep. *'Healing:' Archangels can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Voice Mimicry:' Archangels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Dream Walking:' Archangels can appear in peoples' dreams, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Astral Projection:' Like angels and Seraphim, Archangels can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Archangel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Eidetic Memory:' Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. Weaknesses Despite them being immensely powerful and even though they are the second highest order of angels, the archangels possess a few weaknesses which are common to all angels. *'Archangel Blades:' Archangel blades can harm and kill archangels. *'Holy Oil:' Archangels, except Michael and possibly Lucifer, can be trapped in a loop of holy fire and passing through the flames will kill them and their vessel. Contact with holy fire can temporarily banish and damage Michael's vessel, but not kill him. *'Enochian Sigil:' Can conceal a person's location from all angels, including archangels. *'Lucifer's Cage:' This cell can hold any angel, therefore including archangels, without any internal means of escape. *'Turok-Hans:' The Turok-Hans can harm archangels. **'Turok-Han Bite:' While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Archangels, it weakens them and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. *'Original Angelic Blades:' Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel and as their trainer and oldest brother, Oracle can overpower and kill archangels. *'Death:' As literately the bringer of death and being older and more powerful than them, Death can kill the archangels. *'God:' As the creator and father of the archangels, God can kill them with ease. Known Archangels *'Michael', the first, oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel under God's command and the oldest of the archangels, making him God's oldest and mightiest Angel next to Oracle. As a general in Gods army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. His name means "He who is like God". According to the Christian account, it was Michael who cast Lucifer and his followers to Earth for their rebellion. When God left, Michael wanted the Host of Heaven to bow down to him and take control of Heaven, and as Oracle declared Civil War, it is unknown if they ever took the pledge. *'Lucifer', the second oldest archangel, was once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel, but defied God and waged war against him until Lucifer fell from grace. Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. Lucifer is among the most infamous of all angels. His name means "The Morning Star" or "Light Bringer". According to the Jewish account, Lucifer was the bringer of God's wrath and authority, the accuser and punisher of the wicked. However, according to the Christian account, when God created Man and commanded His angels to bow down to and love them more than He, the jealous and prideful Lucifer refused and rebelled. He, along with the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command, fought against the Archangel Michael, but were defeated and cast down to Earth. In his exile, Lucifer became known as The Devil or Satan and has since planned to tempt Mankind to sin and destruction. *'Ariel', the first and oldest female archangel, making her the oldest female angel in creation. She also however fell to Earth and spent the next 2,000 years on Earth, but eventually reclaimed her grace and became an archangel again. *'Uriel', the fourth born archangel. He was below Oracle and Michael. He was noted as a Specialist by Oracle. He was a considerably powerful archangel given his type. He was killed by Oracle after being revealed to be a Lucifer loyalist. *'Sariel', the fifth oldest archangel and the youngest female archangel. She was of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. She could easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. *'Raphael', the sixth created archangel and Gods strongest healer. Before Lucifer's banishment, Raphael was an executive angel and he watched over all the prophets. But once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael. *'Gabriel', the youngest of the archangels and is God's greatest messenger. He, like Michael, is a general in God's army. He was a high-executive in the establishment. He was God's greatest messenger before he left heaven and masqueraded as the trickster Loki on Earth. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Creations of God